


Marvel College AU {Title in Progress}

by MarvelCollegeAU (RavenWolf48)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2006 is the time period, Abused Steve Rogers, African Princess Shuri, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All are rich kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Loki is too, Any door, Army Man Sam Wilson, Asexual MJ, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Biker Gang AU, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky and Steve are buddies, But I don't know truly what that means so don't quote me on that, Carol has a nickname named Marvel, Clint has abusive Parents, Clint is Deaf, Clint joins Steve's gang, College 'bully' ish, College AU, Erik Selvig is a professer, F/F, F/M, Frigga was an exchange student with Bruce's mom, Graphic, Gymnast Carol Danvers, Hank Pym runs an orphanage, Howard Abuses Tony, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard prefers Justin Hammer, Hurt Tony Stark, It's just hidden, JARVIS is later made, Like checking to see if the door is closed behind him, Loyal Tony Stark, M/M, MIT Tony Stark, Medical Student Christine Palmer, Medical Student Stephen Strange, Mentally Abused Bruce Banner, Migrant Natasha Romanoff, Multi, Natasha Romanov is a Russian Princess, PTSD Bruce Banner, PTSD Steve Rogers, PTSD Tony Stark, Pepper is Tony's cousin, Pepper is training to be CEO, Peter Parker and Tony Stark are brothers, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is slightly Autistic, Peter runs a cafe, Physics Bruce, Protective Natasha Romanov, Pym Tech, Reckless Pietro, Refuge Natasha Romanoff, Rhodey and Pepper are MIT, Rhodey is in Air Force, SHIELD Academy, Scott Lang is an orphan, Sharon Carter is in on the Biker gang, Sharon Carter is the granddaughter of Peggy and friend of Tony, Snotty Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is a Bad Boy, Steve Rogers killed his father, Steve Rogers' mom died, Steve's gang has a bad rep at school, Superhusbands, T'Challa and Shuri are refuges as well, T'Challa is barely mentioned, T'Challa is barley mentioned, Thor and Loki are refuges, Thor is a Norwegian Prince, Tony Stark Centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has weird ticks, Tony Stark is a bit of an ass, Trigger Warnings, Troublemaker Pietro, Wanda is Sokovian royalty, Wanting more in life Pietro, abused tony stark, change my mind, mentions of abuse, traumatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/MarvelCollegeAU





	Marvel College AU {Title in Progress}

Just because I don't want this thing to delete on May 23rd because I know for a fact that I will not finish this by then. 


End file.
